


Where The Light Shines Through

by Beeee



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeee/pseuds/Beeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to head off on another journey!</p><p>But this time the Destiny Trio get to go together. They'll face new worlds, reconnect with lost friends, and try to fix everything Xehanort tried to destroy....all the while being confused and emotional teenagers trying to figure out themselves along with trying to save the worlds of Light from the impending doom of Darkness. </p><p>It'll be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that's been swirling around in my head. I've always wanted these 3 to go on a journey together! (crossing my fingers for KH3 to at least have them interact more.) This will definitely have more chapters and hopefully I can accomplish everything I want to happen. I was also informed that there is a new Switchfoot song with the same name as this fic. I hadn't heard it before I wrote this but I'm glad I did! Such a good song. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first chapter!! (It's a little more Riku-Sora centric then I wanted it to be.)

The Destiny Islands were always peaceful. There was borderline war outside its borders but the waves still crashed and the breeze still blew. This place was consistent and no other word could describe it aside from ‘Paradise.’ Riku wondered if he would have ever appreciated the small world as much as he does now if he’d never left it. Probably not. He had been blind to a lot of things then. 

Riku found his peace on the play island away from the crowd of the main island. He often escaped and came here. He liked to meditate. It provided him a moment of clarity and it had done wonders in helping him re-center himself and bring out the best in him as cheesy as it sounded. Sometimes the answers were right there. He had learned that the hard way. The guilt of the things he did had slowly receded and he was able to see himself as someone who deserved the light he was surrounded with and the keyblade that now felt like a puzzle piece fitting into his hand.

“Are you doing yoga again?” Riku smiled as Sora plopped himself down next him. Riku’s muted world suddenly exploded with color as soon as Sora was near. “I should start doing that. Kairi says it’s good for balance and flexibility.”

“It is. But Kairi loves yoga classes because she gets to spend more time with Selphie.” Sora gave him a confused look that Riku only matched with a knowing smile. Sora was usually the last one to know anything. “Did you need something?”

“No. Just wanted to see you and ask you if you’re nervous.” Sora pulled his knees into his arms. His body language seemed to change all of a sudden. Riku, Kairi, and Sora were due back to Yen Sid’s as soon as their classes ended or when they were needed. Mickey had given them the time to be home while he and Yen Sid came up with a plan on how to stop Xehanort and trained Lea. Riku had offered but thankfully, Mickey had declined saying that Riku had done enough and deserved the rest. Even if he was a Master now, Riku didn’t think he’d make a good teacher. Training Kairi with Sora was one thing but training anybody else would be difficult. 

“A little.” Riku admitted after a moment. He stretched his legs out in front of him in hopes of relaxing his muscles. He’d been pushing his body to the limit in preparation for their departure. “It seems like this cycle will never end but we have to defeat him this time. We’ll keep fighting forever but the worlds need peace, don’t you think?”

“Yeah!” Sora grinned at him. It didn’t take much to motivate Sora. Though Riku was concerned with how often he seemed to have to be doing it. It had been a close call and he had almost lost him in the worst way possible and perhaps that had contributed to Riku’s recent overprotectiveness. He’d become very in tune to Sora. It was almost like he could feel whatever Sora felt and he always seemed to know exactly where his best friend was. It seemed to go both ways since Sora seemed to always know what to say to him and was answering questions before Riku even asked them. “I’m glad you’re so calm now. It’s really good to see you happy and not hating yourself.”

“Yeah, it’s nice to not hate myself.” Riku joked and Sora laughed. “But I wish you would be at peace too. I’m here for you, you know? I know that I haven’t been the best friend in the past but I’m here.”

“I know.” Sora sighed before letting his head fall into Riku’s lap where Riku almost immediately began to run a hand through his hair. He loved how soft it was and the content sigh that usually came with the action. “You know I never doubted how amazing you are. I always knew you would succeed in anything because you were Riku and no one was better than you.”

“Sora…”

“I’ve always tried hard to be on your level because I look up to you. I’ve had the keyblade but you’re the Master.” Sora quickly covered Riku’s mouth to stop him from interrupting him. “I realized though that you and I are different…and that’s great! I’ve tried to be good enough to find you and to help you but I think I got a little lost. I’m glad you’re a Keyblade Master and I know that I can be too…but you deserved it. You saved me. That was amazing.”  
Riku pulled Sora’s hand from his mouth, “Usually you’re saving me. Don’t sell yourself short. You’re better than me in a lot of ways and you would have been Master too if hadn’t been for the Xehanorts.”

“I know. I swear I know that but it was nice watching you be as amazing as I’ve always known you are.” Sora grinned up at his best friend. He could see the light shining through those eyes. Sora never lost that smile and the light in his heart and for that Riku would be eternally grateful. 

“Thanks.” Riku tried hard to keep the blush from his cheeks but failed so instead he looked up. “Don’t be nervous. We’re going together now. I promise I won’t make you chase me anymore.”

“I kinda liked chasing you. It was half the fun as worried as I was. It was a nice challenge.” Sora had noticed Riku’s blush and couldn’t help but grin as he saw the blush spread and darken as he continued to compliment his friend. “It was like a reward for all my work but I guess it’ll be nice having you around too. The whole journey will be a reward.”

“I’m a joy to be around.” Riku was dying internally. His peace and serenity replaced with jitters and awkwardness. He never knew what to do when Sora’s teasing was closer to flirting. He was starting to think that Sora was doing it on purpose.

Sora was doing it on purpose. He loved teasing Riku. He seemed a lot more awkward now that they were older. Sora reached up to place a hand on Riku’s cheek. “I think you were in the sun too long. Your face is so red.”

Riku finally looked down at him and glared. Sora burst out laughing and Riku couldn’t stop himself from smacking him on the head. Sora began to complain and whine as Riku grinned. They were interrupted by the shadow of their friend.

“We got a letter.” Kairi told them with a fond smile. “I think it’s time to go.”

The boys grinned at each other and Riku could still feel Sora’s nervousness but they’d have each other this time and with the three of them together, they’d have a winning chance. The friends got ready for their new journey, said their goodbyes, and made their way to Yen Sid’s tower.


	2. Shake This Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio get ready to start their mission!
> 
> Riku has secrets to keep. 
> 
> Sora hits hard.
> 
> Kairi is just happy to be included and prove she's more than just a princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not be naming chapters after songs.
> 
> I am.
> 
> I am also posting a new chapter! These last two semesters kicked my butt since I graduated in May. So now I have more time to do the things I actually like to do.
> 
> Like continue this fic I posted a year ago. So here we go!

Riku was a little surprised at how well Lea was doing. He’d been watching him train from a window in the tower. Like a stalker, according to Sora. He smiled as Sora successfully blocked an aerial assault from Lea and simultaneously threw him on the ground. Lea looked stunned.

A lot of people often underestimated Sora. A lot of people were left dumbstruck with how capable Sora was in not only defending himself but being able to give them a fight they wouldn’t soon forget. Riku grinned as Lea started to mindlessly swing the keyblade at Sora trying to get back at him for the move. Sora was too fast for him so he simply ran circles around him laughing. It was nice seeing Sora have fun.

“Riku?” Mickey brought him out of his thoughts abruptly. He had a knowing smile on his face but Riku didn’t even want to know what he knew. “Master Yen Sid is ready for you now.”

“Alright. Let’s go then.” Riku smiled at his friend and together they walked into Yen Sid’s office.

“Ah, Riku. Forgive me for making you wait but I had a very important matter I needed to discuss with the fairies before I could speak with you.” Yen Sid’s eyes always unnerved Riku but he was polite enough to not show it.

“It’s alright, Master. I understand.” Riku said with a small bow. He had a great respect for the older man. “What is it you wanted to see me for?”

“I just wanted to discuss some of the mission’s details that pertain only to you.” Yen Sid paused and Riku had to stop himself from yelling at him. “You will lead this mission. You are the Keyblade Master and have a better understanding of the darkness. This Kairi and Sora know. What they do not know is that you will be on secret mission of your own.”

“I don’t understand. Why would I keep it a secret from my friends?”

“Because they need to focus on their continued education.”

“The mission needs to be taken seriously, Riku, but it’s main purpose is to encourage Sora and Kairi to reach their full potential.” Mickey interceded. He could probably sense Riku’s apprehension.

“Correct. It will help us analyze the worlds progress and it’ll also help us foresee any possible moves that Xehanort is making. Be warned, Riku. This will be dangerous. We have already established that Sora is a target. It is likely Kairi will draw the same attention. Be vigilant!” Yen Sid’s tone was graver than usual.

“Of course, Master.” Riku wasn’t planning on letting either them out of his sight anyway.

“Now, you will be looking for something very specific. Something Xehanort is also looking for.”

“And we don’t know what or where it is.” Riku muttered. Mickey shot him a look but said nothing.

“That is true.” Yen Sid nodded and Riku felt a little guilty but only a little bit. “It will be your job to find out what it is. More importantly, you are to keep it from Sora and Kairi as we mentioned before, they have other matters to focus on.” Riku didn’t like that. He had seen what hiding things did to his friends and he refused to do it again. He understood where they were coming from but that didn’t mean he agreed.

“I know this is what you want, Riku.” Mickey looked up at him now. “It’s not what I want either. I don’t like secrets.”

“I get it. I do.” Riku sighed. “But I can’t promise I’ll be able to stay quiet especially if this secret endangers their lives. I’m not going to stay quiet when I can help…not anymore.”

“Understandable. I trust your judgment.” Yen Sid nodded once more. “But, please, try and be discreet.”

“Of course.” It’s not like he held out from telling Sora anything about what he was up to for an entire year and actively hid from him. It would be a walk in the park compared to that.

 

 

“What did Master Yen Sid want?” Sora asked him as soon as he stepped outside the tower. Lea was laying on the ground breathing harshly. Sora was grinning and bright-eyed.

“Did you even break a sweat?” Riku asked pointing at Lea’s defeated form.

“No. Now don’t change the subject!” Sora hung from his arm and pouted.

“I was just curious about your utter destruction of Lea’s life.”

“Shut up!” Riku grinned as Lea yelled at him from his place on the ground.

“Riku.” Sora whined again.

“Fine, fine. We were talking about the mission we have to do.” Riku looked at him and smiled. “You know, the same old. ‘It’s a great responsibility to be Kayblade Master, Riku. Be Vigilant!’” Sora laughed at his attempt to mimic the Master’s voice.

“Liar. But that’s fine. I trust you.”

“Thanks.” Riku’s nonchalant tone betrayed the warm, fluttering feeling in his stomach. That seemed to happen quite often now whenever Sora paid him a compliment. It was stupid. Sora had always done that.

“You okay?” Sora asked softly as he place a hand on Riku’s shoulder.

“Yeah, just noticed you’ve gotten taller.” Riku grinned. “But you’re still a pipsqueak compared to me.”

“Oh, shut up!” Sora smacked his shoulder. “I’ll get even taller! You’ll see!!”

“Uh huh. Now let’s go pick up Lea from the ground. Don’t think Yen Sid would appreciate us leaving him out here for the night.”

“Hardy har-har.” Lea spoke up and lifted an arm that he promptly dropped back down. “I liked you better when you were mopey and hiding in shadows.”

 

 

“So where will we be going?” Kairi asked over dinner. “I’m so excited to go see new worlds!”

“We’re going to Radiant Garden. It’s somewhere you’ve already been to but it’s changed so much since it was Hollow Bastion that it will be like a new world.” Sora answered in between bites. It looked like his appetite hadn’t changed one bit. “I’m excited to see Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie!”

“That’s exciting!” Kairi smiled brightly. Riku couldn’t help a smile of his own. If his two friends were happy, so was he. “I remember them a little bit. It’ll be nice to see them again.”

“You’ve never met them, have you, Riku?”

“No. I was too busy dwelling in darkness.” The other two laughed. At least they could now. It took a lot of jokes, most of them made by Riku, before they stopped tip-toeing around the subject. It was the last two years of Riku’s life. They couldn’t simply ignore it but they could at least stop taking it so seriously.

“Alright but at least you get to meet them now. They’ll love you!”

“What’s not to love?” Kairi teased. Riku rolled his eyes. Sora was quiet.

“You must be very careful.”

“Yes, sir!” Sora saluted as Riku came down from the gummi ship. They were packed and ready for their trip. Yen Sid had said his goodbyes before disappearing into the depths of the tower. It was Donald, Goofy, and Mickey who were seeing them off.

“Make sure to eat.” said Goofy.

“And don’t do anything we wouldn’t do.” Added Donald. It was sweet how attached the two were of Sora. It wasn’t long before they were in a group hug sobbing their eyes out as Kairi tried to calm them.

“That goes for you too, Riku. Please be careful.” Riku knelt and hugged his friend. He owed him more than he could ever repay him for.

“You know I will be.” Riku laughed at Mickey’s face of disbelief. “Okay, I promise not to be reckless and not sacrifice myself the first chance I get. I also promise to keep a close eye on them and report anything that seems weird. I will also remember to ask for help if we need it. Good enough, Dad?”

Mickey sighed before laughing. “I’m glad to see you more like yourself. So, I’ll let you get away with that one. You’re lucky I’m fond of you.”

“Yes, your Majesty.” Mickey gave Riku one last squeeze and moved to help Kairi detach Sora from Donald and Goofy. “Pull yourself together, guys!” At the command of their king, the two sobered up as much as possible and stood straight. Mickey smiled fondly. “We’ll be here when you get back. Good Luck!”

“Thanks!” Sora said through tears.

Riku and Kairi waved before the practically ran to catch up with Sora on the ship.

Sora settled into the pilot’s seat and grinned at them. “Next stop: Radiant Garden!”

With the push of a button, they were off.

For once, they were together even if it wasn’t on a raft in the middle of the ocean.

But Riku couldn’t shake the feeling that this journey was going to change them more than any of the other ones they’d taken before.


End file.
